The Thief Shadow
by Lio-kun11
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary.. Langsung baca aja./ WARNING : alur gak maksud, typo, gaje, EYD berantakan, penjelasan susah dipahami, dll./ EventCrimeFNI2019


**Disclaimer**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Crime, Fantasy, Humor**

* * *

**Drap drap drap**

Tiga sosok berpakaian serba hitam berlari dengan gesit, sebelum mereka berhenti tepat di sebuah tempat yang sepi. Dengan ransel yang terpajang apik di masing-masing punggung mereka. Salah satu dari mereka menenteng sebuah benda yang terbungkus oleh kain hitam.

"Hahh~... Akhirnya." gumam salah satu dari mereka seraya melepas masker yang ia kenakan.

"Sangat sulit untuk melewati penjaga itu. Bukankah begitu, Teme?" ucap pemuda berambit pirang kepada pemuda yang berdiri di sampinya.

"Hn." pumuda tersebut hanya merespon dengan kata yang tidak jelas.

"Sakura, lebih baik kau hubungi Kakashi bahwa misi kita telah selesai." kata pemuda pirang tersebut menatap satu-satunya wanita di antara mereka.

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian menyentuhkan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya ke sebuah earphone yang terpasang di telinga kirinya. "Kakashi, kami telah mendapatkan kedua benda itu.

"Bagus. Sekarang kalian segeralah kembali." terdengan balasan dari benda kecil tersebut.

"Baiklah." Sakura mengakhiri panggilan. Menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian. "Kakashi memerintahkan kita untuk kembali."

"Baiklah." sahut Naruto dan Sasuke kompak.

.

Di sebuah ruangan.

**Sreeekk**

Sebuah pintu terbuka, menampakkan ketiga sosok berpakaian serba hitam.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga." sebuah suara bariton menyambut kehadiran mereka. Suara yang berasal dari pria berambut silver yang duduk di sofa berukuran kecil, hanya muat untuk satu orang. Di depannya terdapat beberapa botol minuman dan empat gelas. Sosok tersebut menatap ketiga siluet yang berjalan ke sebuah sofa yang ada di depannya, duduk diam setelah meletakkan sebuah benda yang terbungkus kain hitam di meja. "Apa liburan kemarin masih belum cukup?" lanjutnya.

"Ck! Ayolah. Apa salahnya bersenang-senang sebentar? Lagi lupa kami sudah mendapatkan benda itu." ujar pemuda berambut kuning dengan malas.

**Jduak**!

"Aduh! Arghh~ Sakit Sakura." erang pemuda pirang tersebut setelah mendapat pukulan tepat di kepalanya.

"Kita sedang membicarakan masalah serius, Naruto!" sulut sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda." balas Naruto tidak terima.

"Hahh~... Baiklah, dengar. Kita memiliki misi baru lagi." perkataan Kakashi menghentikan perdebatan Naruto dan Sakura, serta Sasuke yang sedari tadi minum-minuman beralkohol tersebut.

"Misi lagi?" mereka bertiga menatap tak percaya ke arah Kakashi. Baru selesai menyelesaikan misi, dan akan menyelesaikan misi lain?

"Tenang saja. Kalian tidak akan mengerjakannya sekarang, namun dua hari lagi." Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti di balik maskernya. Masker yang senantiasa melekat di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah, berarti nanti malam aku bisa kencan dengan Hinata." menatap ke langit-langit ruangan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mensyukuri apa yang ia dapatkan.

**Jduak**!

Lagi-lagi kepala kuningnya harus beradu dengan kepalan tangan Sakura, menyebabkan benjolan yang lumayan besar tumbuh di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memukulku, Sakura?" sungut Naruto tidak terima. Sudah menjadi keseharian Naruto mendapat hantaman dari Sakura.

"Bodoh. Dari pada memikirkan urusan kencanmu, lebih baik kau memikirkan cara untuk misi kita selanjutnya." Sakura menunjuk wajah Naruto tanpa bersalah.

"Lalu kalian?" merasa ada yang tidak beres, Naruto menatap Sakura dan Sasuke curiga.

"Kami akan berkencan! Benarkan, Sasuke. " Sakura merangkul lengan Sasuke manja. Menempelkan wajahnya di pundak sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Hn." sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggumamkan kata yang tidak jelas.

"Untuk hari ini, itu terserah kalian ingin melakukan apa. Namun yang ku inginkan, kalian melaksanakan misi dengan sempurna."

"Baik!" jawab mereka bertiga serempak.

"Dan untuk misi kalian selanjutnya, kalian akan mengambil sebuah artefak kuno di sebuah museum Konoha. Museum yang memiliki peninggalan-peninggalan kuno yang sangat berharga." Kakashi menatap ketiga orang di depannya dengan sorot mata serius.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan CCTV yang selalu mengintai?" tanya Naruto mematap Kakashi lekat.

"Aku akan meretas kamera keamanan selagi kalian melakukan tugas." jawab Kakashi tanpa beban.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan peta wilayah museum itu?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

"Aku sudah ada cadangan hologram peta museum Konoha. Aku kenal dengan Sarutobi Hiruzen, dia adalah mantan mafia terkenal dengan nama The Master Thief. Dan sekarang ia pensiun karena umurnya yang tidak mendukung, dan ia menjadi warga Konoha biasa. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia menyerahkan benda ini padaku." Kakashi mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang dan menaruhnya di meja. Sebuah benda yang mirip dengan smartphone, di layarnya terdapat peta sebuah bangunan. "Aku akan mengirim hologram ini ke ponsel kalian masing-masing." lanjutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan cara kita masuk?" pertanyaan keluar dari si bungsu Uchiha.

"Itu mudah, kalian hanya perlu masuk lewat atap. Untuk menuju atap museum, kalian perlu menggunakan sabuk tali pelontar. Dan untuk seterusnya, aku akan memberikan masukkan saat kalian sudah sampai atap." ucap Kakashi. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, kami paham." Kata Naruto mewakili Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ahh! Kemarikan benda itu." Kakashi menatap Naruto. Meminta benda yang terbungkus kain tersebut. Setelah menerima benda yang berlapis kain hitam tersebut, Kakashi membuka bungkusan itu dengan pelan. "Ahh~... Ini dia." Kakashi menatap guci yang terbuat dari emas sebagai hasil dari misi mereka. Guci kuno yang berharga mahal.

"Baiklah, Kakashi. Jika sudah tidak ada urusan lain, kami ingin pergi dan beristirahat." Sasuke membuka pembicaraan, mewakili Naruto dan Sakura.

"Iya, baiklah. Tapi jangan lupakan tentang misi kalian, karena ini adalah misi besar-besaran."

"Kami tidak akan lupa, Kakashi. Kami akan menjalankan misi dengan sempurna, karena kami adalah..."

"...The Thief Shadow."

* * *

**20.47 At Museum Konoha.**

"Baiklah, Kakashi. Kami telah sampai di atap Museum, saatnya menunggu masukan darimu." seorang pemuda berambut darkblue berbicara kepada seseorang melalui earphone miliknya.

"Bagus. Baiklah, sekarang kalian cari jalan masuk." arahan terdengar dari lawan bicara yang berada di suatu tempat.

"Kakashi, di atap tidak ada jalan masuk."

"Ada, Sasuke. Kita lewat jendela." ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang seraya menatap ke bawah. Lebih tepatnya jendela yang terbuka di museum tersebut.

"Lewat jendela? Kau bodoh, Naruto. Kita ada di atap, bagaimana bisa kita masuk dari jendela." semprot wanita yang berada di sampingnya.

"Itu sangat mudah, Sakura. Caranya sama seperti kita naik tadi, namun ini sebaliknya." penjelasan pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Naruto sama sekali tidak dipahami oleh Sakura.

"Aku sama sekali tidak paham apa yang bicarakan. Bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci lagi?" Sakura menuntut penjelasan ulang kepada Naruto.

"Hah~" Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelah. Kemudian ia menarik sabuk tali ala detektifnya dan menyerahkan kepada Sasuke dan Sakura. "Kalian pegang ini, jangan dilepas. Aku akan turun ke bawah untuk masuk ke dalam jendela." perintah Naruto. Sakura yang tidak mengetahui rencana Naruto, hanya menurut. Sedang Sasuke mengangguk paham.

Setelah dipastikan Sakura dan Sasuke memegang tali tersebut dengan erat, Naruto meluncur ke bawah dengan pelan. Setelah sampai di depan jendela, Naruto menekan tombol di sabuk tersebut untuk menghentikan tali yang terulur. Naruto masih melayang di udara, seraya menatap ke dalam ruangan museum untuk memastikan tidak ada orang di dalam.

"Naruto! Apa kau sudah sampai?" sebuah panggilan dari atap menyadarkan Naruto untuk segera membuka jendela dan memasukinya. Untung saja jendela tersebut masih belum di tutup, memudahkan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam tanpa perlu membobol jendela.

"Sudah!" balas Naruto setelah sampai di dalam. Melepas sabuk tali tersebut, membiarkannya jatuh ke bawah.

"Tunggu dulu! Lalu bagaimana kita turun?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah bingung.

Sasuke diam sebentar, kemudian berdiri di pinggir atap museum seraya menatap ke jendela. Di sana sudah terdapat Naruto yang menjulurkan tangannya ke luar. Sasuke membalikkan badan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke? " merasa ada yang tidak beres, Sakura menatap bingung Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang dan terjun bebas dengan tangan terangkat ke atas.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yang sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke, berlari ingin menggapai pemuda tersebut, namun terlambat. Dengan perasaan khawatir, Sakura menatap ke bawah, mendapatkan Sasuke yang bergelantungan di tangan Naruto. "Eh?" gumam Sakura.

**Di tempat Naruto.**

Setelah Naruto membantu Sasuke masuk ke dalam, ia menatap Sakura yang masih melihat ke bawah. Naruto memberikan aba-aba kepada Sakura untuk segera melompat.

"Hufftt~" Sakura menghembuskan nafas berat. Membalikkan badan, dan menjatuhkan dirinya seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi, dan Naruto berhasil menangkap tangan Sakura.

"Naruto, lebih baik kita cepat." ujar Sasuke seraya menatap Naruto yang masih membantu Sakura.

"Kakashi, kami sudah berada di dalam." Sasuke berbicara kepada seseorang melalui earphonenya. " Kami akan segera masuk lebih dalam."

"Tunggu, Sasuke! Aku akan meretas sebagian CCTV satu persatu." balasan terdengar dari masing-masing earphone mereka.

"Baiklah. Sakura, cepat retas kamera pengintai yang lain, agar cepat selesai."

"Baik!" Sakura segera mengeluarkan smartphone dari sakunya, kemudian menekan-nekan beberapa angka dan huruf di sana.

"Berhasil, tinggal menunggu proses selesai dengan sempurna." ucap Sakura menatap angka persenan di layar smartphonenya.

70%

76%

82%

88%

95%

100%

**Ting**

"Selesai dengan sempurna!" seru Sakura.

"Kerja bagus, Sakura. Baiklah, ayo kita beraksi." Sasuke berjalan mendahui Naruto dan Sakura. Saat ini mereka sedang di Toilet khusus wanita. Namun karena museum sudah tutup, tidak ada orang lain di lagi selain para penjaga yang bertugas.

"Sasuke, gunakan kacamata tembus pandang itu untuk mendeteksi apa ada penjaga di luar." ucap Naruto mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata dari tas punggungnya, kemudian memakainya. Sasuke menekan sebuah tombol yang terdapat di samping lensa kacamata untuk mengukur seberapa jauh kacamata itu dapat menembus benda.

"Sasuke, cepatlah." kata Naruto tidak sabar.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." sungut Sasuke seraya menatap ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di samping Sakura. Namun ia membeku menatap Sakura. Bukan karena wajah Sakura yang menakutkan, melainkan karena ia baru sadar bahwa kacamata tembus pandang masih terpasang di wajahnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura heran, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggeleng dan kemudian menatap dinding.

"Masih belum." Sasuke terus menekan tombol berulang kali, namun masih belum menembus dinding tersebut. "dinding ini tebal sekali." sungut Sasuke. "dapat!" seru Sasuke setelah berhasil menembus dinding tersebut. "Tidak ada penjaga di luar. Saatnya kita melancarkan aksi kita." Sasuke melepas kacamatanya dan bergegas keluar dari toilet diikuti Naruto dan Sakura.

.

Mereka telah sampai di lorong, namun keadaan sedikit gelap. Dengan lari tanpa suara, mereka bergerak bagai angin.

"Sakura, bagaimana dengan CCTV? Apa kau sudah menonaktifkan semua?" tanya Sasuke yang berlari di depan, sedang Naruto di belakang dan diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Tidak semua, hanya sebagian. Aku tidak bisa menonaktifkan semua CCTV karena itu akan memakan waktu lama." ucap Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar Kakashi yang melakukannya." kemudian Sasuke menempelkan telunjuk tangan kirinya di eraphone. "Kakashi, apa kau bisa menonaktifkan semua CCTV?"

"Baiklah, akan kucoba." terdengar Suara Kakashi dari earphone Sasuke, namun juga dapat didengar pada earphone Naruto dan Sakura.

"Berhenti!" Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti,sedangkan Sakura yang tidak siap langsung menabrak Naruto.

**Bruk!**

"Aduh! Ck! Kenapa kau berhenti mendadak Naruto? Apa ad-"

"Ssstt!" desisi Naruto menyuruh Sakura untuk diam. "Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki, dan aku yakin di sana ada penjaga." Naruto menunjuk ke depan, terdapat sebuah lorong simpang tiga di sana. "Sasuke!"

"Hn." tahu akan maksud Naruto, Sasuke memakai kembali kacamatanya. "Kau benar, Naruto. Satu penjaga akan melewati lorong yang kita lewati." kata Sasuke menatap diding. Lebih tepatnya penjaga yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Apa ada penjaga lain, Sasuke?" Naruto berjalan mengendap ke depan, sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah pistol penyengat yang Naruto keluarkan.

"Tidak ada. Hanya satu penjaga. Sepertinya yang lain sedang menjaga di tempat lain." Sasuke melepas kacamatanya dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Bagus!" gumam Naruto. Naruto semakin jelas mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Tepat saat sang penjaga menampakkan dirinya, ia terkejut melihat Naruto yang telah menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. "Binggo!" seru Naruto seraya menekan pelatuk pistol dan melesatlah sebuah jarum yang terikat kabel setrum.

**Slep**

Jarum tersebut menancap di leher penjaga dan menyetrumnya hingga pingsan.

"Baiklah, ayo lanjutkan perjalanan." ucap Naruto tersenyum kemenangan.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, aku berhasil menonaktifkan semua CCTV." Kakashi berucap melalui alat komunikasinya.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita bertugas." Sasuke mengeluarkan smartphonenya, dan menekan sesuatu di atas ponsel tersebut. Sebuah holongram timbul dari layar smartphone Sasuke. "Sekarang kita berada di lorong ini." Sasuke menunjuk hologram yang memperlihatkan tiga titik di sebuah lorong panjang sebuah bangunan. Tiga titik itu ibarat mereka bertiga. "Untuk menuju ke tujuan, kita hanya perlu melewati itu." Sasuke menunjuk lorong simpang tiga, lebih tepatnya yang sebelah kanan. "Setelah itu kita akan melewati se-"

"Sasuke!" panggilan Naruto memotong penjelasan Sasuke. "Lihat itu." Naruto menunjuk ke langit-langit ruangan, atau lebih tepatnya menunjuk sebuah lubang persegi berukuran 1,5 m×1 m. "Kita bisa melewati fentilasi udara itu."

"Heh! Tumben otakmu bekerja." ejek Sakura membuat Naruto cemberut.

"Kau menghinaku." sungut Naruto tidak terima.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bergegas." Sasuke melerai pertengkaran Naruto dan Sakura. "Sakura, kau naik terlebih dahulu." kata Sasuke dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

Sasuke berdiri di depan Naruto dan kemudian menjongkokkan tubuhnya. "Naiklah!" memerintahkan Naruto untuk naik ke pundaknya. Setelah Naruto naik, Sasuke memerintahkan Sakura untuk naik. "Sakura."

Mengerti akan maksud Sasuke, Sakura segera naik kepunggung Sasuke dan kemudian naik ke pundak Naruto. "Aku sudah naik!" ucap Sakura memberitahu.

Sasuke mencoba berdiri dengan tangan yang bersandar di dinding lorong. Setelah berhasil berdiri tegak, Sakura segera meraih lubang fentilasi udara untuk membuka besi yang menutupi lubang tersebut. Dengan sedikit usaha, akhirnya Sakura berhasil membukanya dan naik ke lubang sempit tersebut.

"Ck! Di sini sempit" protes Sakura setelah menyadari ruang fentilasi yang cukup sempit. "Naruto, giliranmu." Sakura mengulurkan tangan ke bawah, dengan posisi tubuh tengkurap. Naruto segera meraih tangannya, dan Sakura langsung menarik tubuh Naruto dengan Susah payah. Setelah Naruto berhasil naik, ia segera membantu Sasuke dengan tali yang ia bawa.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil naik ke atas. Menatap Naruto yang sibuk dengan smartphonenya.

"Kita hanya perlu merangkak ke sana." kata Naruto seraya menunjuk ke belakang. "Dan sekarang ikuti aku!" seru Naruto seraya membalikkan badan dan merangkak mendahului kedua temannya. Tak lupa Sasuke yang berada diposisi terakhir bertugas menutup lubang kembali.

.

**Sreek**

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

"Hahh~.. Sudah kuduga tidak ada penjaga di sini." gumam Naruto seraya mengedarkan pandangannya setelah turun dari fentilasi udara, di ikuti Sakura dan Sasuke. "Itu dia!" Naruto menunjuk sebuah benda yang terpajang apik di dalam kaca pergi. "Sebuah artefak kuno yang di temukan berabad-abad yang lalu." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lempengan emas persegi 50 m x 30 m tersebut. Namun ia harus berhenti karena Sasuke menahan pundaknya.

"Tunggu Naruto!" ucap Sasuke mendapat tatapan heran dari Naruto. "Ingat, ini adalah museum terkenal di Konoha, tidak mungkin benda di sini tidak ada penjagaan." terang Sasuke. "Sakura."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura segera mengeluarkan sebungkus serbuk dari sakunya. Menuangkan setengah serbuk ke tangannya, sebelum menghembuskan serbuk tersebut ke arah kotak kaca tersebut. Dan benar saja. Setelah serbuk tersebut menyebar, terlihatlah beberapa laser yang mengelilingi kotak tersebut.

"Ada sensornya." gumam Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana, Sasuke?" pertanyaan Naruto hanya dibalas diam oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Baiklah! Sakura, coba kau retas sensor itu! " perintah Sasuke dan segeran dilaksanakan oleh kekasihnya, Sakura.

"Baik!" Sakura mengarahkan smartphonenya ke arah sensor tersebut, dan menekan beberapa huruf dan angka di layarnya. Tak berapa lama, sensor tersebut menghilang. "Berhasil! Sasuke, cepat ambil." seru Sakura dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil artefak tersebut. Namun sepertinya ada kesalahan pada saat Sakura meretas sensornya, dan sensor laser kembali muncul sebelum tangan Sasuke keluar dari area sensor.

**Teeet teet teeet**

Suara alarm peringatan terdengar begitu keras di mana-mana.

"Gawat! Sakura, cepat naik!" Sasuke meletakkan benda tersebut di lantai dan segera menyatukan tangannya dengan tangan Naruto, dan Sakura segeran naik ke atas telapak tangan mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke menyentak tangan mereka dengan kuat, dan Sakura terlempar ke atas. Sakura mencoba menaikai fentilasi dengan susah payah, dan tak berapa lama akhirnya ia berhasil. "Sakura, tangkap!" Sasuke melembar benda persegi tersebut, Sakura berhasil menangkapnya. "Sakura, kau lewat jalan tikus itu, aku dan Naruto akan menghadapi para penjaga." ucap Sasuke dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke, sepertinya kita akan bersenang-senang." kata Naruto seraya melihat beberapa penjaga berlari ke arah mereka.

"Cih! Aku paling benci dengan pengganggu." Sasuke mengeluarkan pistol dari saku belakangnya. "Naruto, tak perlu buang waktu." Sasuke memberi kode kepada Naruto untuk segera membunuh siapa saja yang menghadang.

"Baiklah!" Naruto berlari ke depan dengan pistol di tangannya.

**Dor!**

Naruto menekan pelatuk pistolnya dan sukses mengenai kepala sang penjaga. Sasuke tak ingin kalah, ia juga menembak penjaga satu persatu. Penjaga terus berdatangan, Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit kualahan menangani mereka. Untunglah sedikit demi sedikit, penjaga habis di tangan mereka.

"Sudah selesai?" gumam Naruto. "Sasuke, sepertinya kita sudah menjadi perampok dan pembunuh yang handal." ucap Naruto bangga.

"Yah.. Sepertinya begitu." kata Sasuke sedikit ada rasa bangga dalam perkataannya. "Naruto, sebaiknya kita menyusul Sakura." saran Sasuke dibalas anggukan dari Naruto.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa hambatan. Namun tepat pada jalan keluar, puluhan penjaga telah berbaris dengan senjata api mereka masing-masing.

"Sepertinya ini belum selesai, Sasuke." bisik Naruto pada rekannya.

"Kau benar. Apa menurutmu kita bisa menyelesaikan ini?" terdengar keraguan dalam ucapan Sasuke.

"Kita coba dulu." seringai sadis terpampang di bibir Naruto. Melirik Sasuke yang juga memperlihatkan seringai kejam andalannya.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita lawan!"

"HYAAAHH!"

.

Di luar Museum Konoha

Sakura berdiri tak jauh dari museum, dengan sebuah persegi terbungkus kain yang ia dekap. Tak berapa lama, ia melihat dua siluet membuka pintu museum, dengan keadaan terbilang tidak baik.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" terak Sakura berlari ke arah dua sosok tadi. Sedangkan dua siluet tersebut menolehkan wajahnya yang berlumuran darah. Ternyata mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Yoo, Sakura! Kami selamat!" seru Naruto yang sedang dibopong oleh Sasuke.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura setelah sampai di tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berada.

"Heh! Jangan khawatirkan kami. Lebih baik hubungi Kakashi dan katakan padanya misi telah selesai." perintah Sasuke. Sakura hanya menurut dan memberitahu Kakashi mereka telah menuntaskan misi.

"Aku sudah melapor padanya. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke markas untuk mengobati luka kalian." Sakura menatap tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke yang berlumuran darah.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berjalan menjauh dari museum. Dengan Naruto yang dibopong oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan, terdapat empat sosok yang duduk pada sofa masing-masing.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura... Ada misi baru untuk kalian." salah satu dari mereka berbicara dengan serius. Memiliki ciri-ciri rambut silver, memakain kain hitam untuk menutupi hidung sampai lehernya. Di mata kirinya terdapat kain yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Misi? Apa ini perampokan lagi, Kakashi?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam yang bernama Sasuke.

"Bukan. Misi kali ini lebih berat." balas pria yang dipanggil Kakashi.

"Misi angkat barbel, ya?" canda salah satu dari mereka, dan sukses mendapat jitakan di kepalanya.

**Jduak!**

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto!" amuk sang pelaku jitakan, Sakura.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar!" perintah Kakashi tegas. "Misi kalian selanjutnya adalah... Membunuh Danzo. Seorang wakil presiden Konoha yang melakukan korupsi besar-besaran." lanjut Kakashi di balas anggukan mantap dari ketiganya

"Baik!"

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

Tidak ada pekerjaan yang berat bagi mereka, Karena mereka adalah... The Thief Shadow

**THE END**

**#GenreCrimeFNI2019**


End file.
